The management of rewards for an account is known, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Applications 2002/0087410 (Walker et al.), incorporated by reference herein. Unfortunately, such programs are not self-learning.
Thus, there is a long-felt need to provide a system and a method to manage rewards for a multi-tiered account that is dynamic and can be readily adapted to meet various and variable requirements.